Crescent City
by klaroline4ever96
Summary: Caroline comes to New Orleans with Bonnie when she heard Klaus is missing.(started after 1x13)
1. Welcome to New Orleans

"You will help me find my brother and sister or I will kill every last one of you " said Elijah looking around the room full of vampires. No one said the word and then suddenly he heard familiar vois

"That sound like something Klaus would said" Elijah turned to front door and find the objekt of his brother obssesion. Beautifull grean-eyes blond stand there with her witch friend Bonnie.

"Miss Forbse,Miss Bennet,to what do i owe the plesure?" Elijah asked looking in blond baby vampire suspiciously. Bennet witch roll her big brown eyes and left the room obviously not wanting to be ther.

"Seriously!" the vampire exclaim after her friend and than turnd back to Elijah "Sorry!"

"I gess she is still quit angry about her mother ." He said amused by their behavior and perfectly aware of other vampires in the room, especially Marsel, who lookingb between two of them.

"You mean you kidnaping Elena ,putting her in caves with REBEKAH of all people and then telling Damon and Stefan she will kill her if they do`t stop your mothrs spell which led to Bonnies mom being turned into vampire than sure...she is still just a little upset."she said sarcasticly.

"Well i see why my brother fansies you Miss Forbse you are...refreshing"

"Spiking of devil...I hear you need some help finding him..." she started when he interuped her

"And you heard that from...?"

"To tell you a little sicret...whitches are still girls,they gossip...dead or alive does`t matter...Bonnie heard something and here we are."

"Mss Forbse..." Elijah started but than baby vampire interuped him which surprised every vampire in the room.

"Caroline...your beloved brather stalked me for a year I think we are ok with first names...beside Miss Forbse is my mother ..." she started laughing "...and now i sound like would never let this one go."

Elijah smile gently and than asked "And he will not care if you help Niklaus?"

"The time when i cared what Damon Salvatore thinks about me and my actions is long promissed me something and he can`t keep that promiss if he is if Klaus dies we die so i do not think that he will mind."

"And if i may ask what did he promissed?"

"It`s personal!"

"How will baby vampire help?" Marsel interuped behind Elijah curious about girl that stend in front of original without of fear. Caroline looked him carefully and deside to ignor him giving all her attention back to Elijah

"We want to help...well i want to help Bonnie is here because Stefan thinks that i will do something stupid...i mean you kill 12 whiches and sudddnely you..." she started but someone interuped her.

"You killed 12 witches?" Diego asked and vampire around room started wispering.

"It was an accident!" she yelled.

"How do you kill 12 whiches by accident?" Marsel asked.

"And why was i not aware of that?" Elijah added.

"I didn`t know they were linked" she said trough teeth " and they were going to kill Boonie. What was i supposed to do?"

"And this..." Elijah started but she stoped him.

"I do`t want to talk abaut it,ok." she said looking him in eyes and he felt compeled to do as she said. Suddenly Bonnie appeared on the door and said

"Elijah i think you need to find Sophie Devereaux!I can almost feel her she is dying."

sorry for spelling and gramma i am working on it.


	2. Hayley

Caroline was sitting in the living room where Elijah left her about an hour ago when he left to find this Sophie decided to accompany him muttering something about not trusting him.

She stood up and poured herself a drink when she heard familiar and dreadful voice coming from the direction of what she believed was the kitchen.

She looked toward the voice and tried to control the anger she felt at the very thought of Klaus and Hayley together.

She felt hurt and that confused Tyler told them about the baby she felt as her whole world was a lie and she didn`t understand she didn`t love Klaus,far from it...she simply liked him and she couldn`t figure why her heart break every time she think about him moving on.

She knew she was in denial but sometimes that was better than giving in to your feelings especially when the guy you have feelings for is having baby with another women,women you can`t stand by-the-way.

She turns and walk to the kitchen where she found Hayley in the compani of,to her,unfamiliar face. He was tall,with wavy,dark brown hair and eyes,dressed like typical-20-year old American wearing jeans with polo T-shirt and a Hoodie.

"Hayley."Caroline said coldly ignoring the other vampire in the room.

"Caroline."Hayley nodded before continuing"Come to spread your legs for the big bad hybrid?"

"Now why would I do that when you were doing such a great job." she bite back trying to ignore the pain in her heart at the sight of pregnant werewolf.

_He is your first love I intend to be your last. _

_We are the same Caroline. _

_I`ve done more than enough.I shown kindness,forgiveness, you Caroline it was all for you. _

_You are beautiful,you are strong,you are full of light.I enjoy you. _

She heard his words echo in her head and she felt like crying because she thought they have eternity to get together,she didn`t know if anything has changed.

"Look I said it once I`ll say again I DON`T DO TEENAGE DRAMA."The werewolf said looking at Caroline.

"Well then wake up and smell the roses because you my dear are the definition of one."Caroline answered with her matter-of-the-fact-voice.

"I don`t have time for this."she said rolling her eyes"I am not a treat for you and whatever you and Klaus have. Personally I don`t get it."she added "Klaus and I hate each other and the only things that are keeping me alive are this baby and Elijah."

"Please tell me you don`t have a thing for brothers course that is so doppelgänger thing to do."Caroline stoped Hayleys speech disgusted at the thought.

"Will you stop interrupting me?"

"I did it only once! Gush you are such a drama queen."

"Just shut up and listen, will you."Hayley shouted and Caroline smirked nodding for her to continue.

"Klaus and I slept together after the third sacrifice. He was mad at you and a was sulking about Tylar, who now I know wasn`t worth a minute of my time, but the point is you and Tylar were together and there might be some drinking so at the time it sounded like a good idea."

"And you got pregnant with thousand years old vampire, I won`t even ask how is that possible. Like I said the definition of teenage drama."

"Hey! I am trying to be nice!"Hayley screamed

"Which made me even more suspicious."Caroline screamed back.

"You are just jealous because you think he is moving on and you hate the fact that you don`t have him on a short leash like you used to."

"He slept with you his standards are obviously low why would I have to worry"Caroline said and Hayley rolls her eyes. Both of them ignore the vampire that was trying to sneak out."And if you think that anybody can control Klaus you are mistaken."

"You are lying Caroline and you are not very good at it either. Maybe instead of yelling at me you should stop lying to everybody and more importantly to yourself"

"Elijah is home."Caroline said coldly and left the kitchen.


	3. SERIOUSLY!

She walked back to sitting room, with Hayley right behind and found Elijah shirtless with tattoos on his body. A lot of tattoos.

"Elijah you are back. Did you find any...thing."Hayley started but stopped at the sight of Elijah"What is happening?"she asked confused.

"That`s what I want to know?"Caroline said. Not that the sight of shirtless Elijah was disturbing for her,he just wasn`t the original she wanted to see naked.

"I need you to make a list of these names."Elijah said and Hayley come over to him looking at the names trying to stay away from him but coming as close as she could without touching him.

Caroline felt sorry for her. When she heard about Hayley and Klaus she wanted nothing more than to kill Hayley-not that she would actually kill the pregnant girl but who said she can`t dream about it-still seeing her like this...attracted to the man she can`t have because it is unappropriated. Caroline understands that better than anybody.

" Sabine,what is this?"She asked and Caroline felt confused

"I believe they represent the names of women Selest inhabited for the past two centuries."he answered when Marsel came with pen and paper answering Carolines unspoken question, well one of them.

"It`s called the Devonian its old-school-kind of a riddle,witches use them to teach their kids. Solved and it disappears."

"Why? what`s the point?"Hayley asked and Caroline stayed quiet because she knows exactly what the point was.

"The longer the game the more they suffer. So to find Niklaus and Rebekah we have to solve this riddle. the solution lies somewhere in this names"Elijah said and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"**SERIOUSLY!"**she said and everyone turn to her,she didn`t understand how could they not see,they all went lets-play-along-with-the-psycho-witch and fell right at her trap.

"You have something to say Caroline."Elijah said losing his patience.

"Yes! You are falling directly into a trap and not to mention that there is a faster way to deal with this problem. The one that doesn`t involve playing along with the psychopath."she finished and everyone was waiting for her to explain.

"OK! Obviously Klaus is evil master mind always one step in front of his enemies in original family but seriously I am disappointed Elijah."she said when it became clear that they still didn`t catch up with her plan. _Guess I`m more like Klaus than i think_. she thought.

"Oh just say it Caroline we don`t have time for your gloating."Hayley said

"Oh how wonderful Hayley and here I thought you don`t care"she teased a little but got serious after it"Bonnie."she said looking at Elijah`s face lighting up with realisation

"I thought she is not a witch anymore."Marsel said looking at Carolina waiting for her explanation but he got one from Hayley instead

"She is a Bennet."

"The Bennet?"Marsel asked with an amused grin at his face"Then she doesn`t have to do magic she can walk right there and asked them."

"Actually I was going more along of lines of asking someone dead."Caroline said and Elijah looked at her like he is seeing her for the first time in his life.

"And who might that be." he asked already knowing the answer but he let her,he was around Niklaus for 1000 years and Caroline Forbes was like less dark and twisted version of his brother so just like Hayley said before she needs to gloat.

"Well there is someone on the other side that will be more than willing to help us out."Caroline stoped and looked at Elijah anxiously"However you will may have to pull out your big brother card because he wasn`t really happy with Klaus before..."she didn`t finished that sentence. She couldn`t, she felt guilty, too guilty to say it even thought she didn`t know what they were planning and she definitely didn`t like it.

"And what if he moved on. "asked Hayley finally getting what she was talking about. Marsel on the other hand still looked confused.

"I meet Kol Mikaelsom once, maybe twice and that is enough for me to know that he didn`t. There`s no way in hall he is ever getting over the fact he was killed by a bunch of teenagers."said Bonnie from the doors finally showing herself after eavesdropping bigger part of the conversation.

"So how much did you hear?"Caroline asked her best friend.

"Enough."she answered and smiled.

* * *

**So Kol...I miss him,I still can`t believe they killed him.**


	4. Anybody capable of love

"And what do you think?"Caroline asked Bonnie knowing fully well that witch was in on the plan to kill Kol.

"I think Damon would be proud!"she answers with a teasing smirk on her face.

"Bonnie!"Caroline yelled at her friend"Can you be serious please."

"Ok I think your plan is brilliant Care but I also think that Elijah should try to salve this de-whatever thing."Bonnie answered honestly.

"Why?"Hayley asked not understanding why playing along with Celeste if they had a better plan.

Caroline did not want that eather. She didn`t want to play children's games. She wanted to find Klaus, make sure he is ok, give him a piece of her mind about forgetting to mention Hayley before they slept together and then go back to denying her feelings.

"Because she is oppressed with him and if I learned anything from our failed attempt to kill Klaus..."Bonnie started but Caroline cut her off

"Elijah is being promoted to little blond distraction,welcome to the club!"she said teasing him even thought she really wasn`t in the mood.

"I see where are you going with this but how do we know that Kol will be willing to help without me pushing him in the right direction."Elijah asked ignoring baby vampire`s previous statement.

"Yeah your boyfriend killed him Bonnie, and even thought you technically weren`t on the plan I don`t see him helping you Caroline."Hayley said

"He`ll do it."Bonnie said

"And why is that miss Bennet?"Elijah asked looking directly in Bonnie

"Because spirits have offer he can`t refuse."

"I`m confused,don`t spirits want vampires gone,something about balance."Marcel said and Caroline couldn`t help but agree with him.

"I am afraid that I`m with him on this one Bonn."

"I talked with Sophie before I let her pass to the other side and I learned something rather interesting. This Celeste has all witches in the Quather doing everything she asked them to because they think she is their savior. That she will be the one to put an end to vampire existence but what she really wants is revenge. Revenge on you,Elijah."

"Why does she want that? He is like the best of them all."Caroline asked interrupting Bonnie once more

"Because she loved him."Hayley answered instead

"Well Elijah I am starting to think you have a thing for manipulative biches."Caroline said seriously,clearly meaning Katherine and Hayley, and Marcel couldn`t help but laugh at Elijah`s uncomfortable face.

"If we could continue with trying to save my siblings I would appreciate that very much."Elijah scolds them so they stop laughing and let Bonnie finish.

"She plan on Killing original family leaving you for the end so you can suffer the lost of your family,problem is spirits are not with her."

"I don`t understand they wanted to kill them last year."Caroline said"They helped us hide coffins."

"Well that's the thing they wanted KLAUS dead not all of them. Apperantly vampire existence puts werewolfs in balance with nature. Together they make it work but if one species cause to exist..."

"Nature would be unbalanced."They all finished at the same time

"So what you are telling me is that they want to help save Niklaus and Rebekah?"Elijah asked

"I did not see that one coming."Marcel said shaking his head while Hayley looked taken aback.

"But they won`t,will they."Caroline said out aloud knowing there is more.

"It`s more like they can`t. She is blocking them but she can`t block Kol if he is willing to help in that department..."Bonnie said and know everybody were staring at her

"If we stop Celeste and you"she said pointing to Marcel"and Klaus leave witches in this city alone they are willing to let Kol come back from the other side. Tessa agreed."

"Tessa?"Marcel asked but everybody ignored him

"Just like that?"Hayley asked

"Just like that."Bonnie repeated"He help and he is back."

"There must be more. They wouldn`t let one of most bloodthirsty vampires come back from the dead just like that and more important you wouldn`t let that happened. First thing Kol will do is find Elena and the young Gilbert boy and kill them"Elijah said looking at her suspiciously.

"Unless...no that is not possible"Caroline was thinking out loud not noticing everybody were watching her"The spirits cares about three things in this world. Balance, their descendants and their bloodlines. He...they...you..."she trailed off while looking at Bonnie for confirmation.

"You are right Care."she answered simply

"Can you tell me anyway because I just...that is impossible."

"OK you lost me again."Marcel said

"The spirits found the way for all of us to get what we want Celeste problem saved,Kol will be back and Bennet line continued,"

"And how will they do that?"Hayley asked"I thought you are the last Bennet?"

"I am,That is why,after all of this is over,I`ll no longer be an Anchor,Kol will and before you asked,...yes...he will be immortal."she said and Elijah smiled not caring to ask what are the consequences of being an Anchor to the other did not care if he got his family back.

"But what about you Bonn?"

"Tessa is maybe crazy but she is Bennet and she wants her bloodline to continue,apparently when she made the other side she let one door open. The thing is in order to go through the door you have to be Bennet."

"So you will be really really back!"Caroline all but jump off joy

"Yes and I`ll be a witch again."

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let`s go and take care of Celeste."Marcel cried joyfully. If he is honest it was more for Rebekah because he loved her but he was happy for Klaus too. He was like a father to him and something was telling him that it was a lot easier to be around Klaus with blond baby vampire around.

"It`s so obvious that Klaus raised you. We need a PLAN, a good one because this is no longer only about saving Rebekah and Klaus. We need to do this so that when everything is over there is Celeste standing alone. We have to get witches on our side."Caroline put him down bursting his bubble. She didn`t really care about this Celeste chick but she remember Klaus face while he watch his little brother corps and she will do anything to save Kol because that would mean saving Klaus. Like she said:

**_"Anybody capable of love is capable of being saved." _**

Beside this is also about Bonnie and it is pointless to pretend that she is not over the moon because of that.

"Monique,we need her to trust us."Bonnie said

"I thought you told us that she killed her own aunt. Why would she help us?"Hayley asked stupidly and Caroline rolls her eyes.

"She killed Sophie because she believed in Celeste if we prove to her that she was wrong to trust her she will help us."Marcel explain before Caroline could , which was probably better because she would use more colorful words.

"Well then let`s sit down and make the plan..."Elijah started but Hayley interrupted

"Can we eat something first I`m starving?"

And just like that new found respect Caroline had for Hayley after their talk in kitchen disappeared. Don`t get her wrong after all of this is over and she have Klaus in front of her she will regret this but right now she wanted nothing more than to rip Hayley`s throat out.

* * *

**somewhere in New Orleans**

Klaus was looking at the ceiling of the room he was in. He tried to move but very fast he found out that his legs and arms were tied down.

It`s not like he could stand up even if they weren`t because the pain he felt was as if he was dying, maybe even worse since it did not stop, just carried on hurting him more and more.

In his head he could see the most painful memories of his childhood and he could feel every stroke of the wrip that Mikael give him but even that was not the top of the iceberg.

The worst part was seeing images of her. Her long, blond wavy hair, green eyes full of light and joy. She was dancing and smiling and she looked like the goddess she was.

The worst part was seeing Caroline,his love,his beautiful blond angel dancing with that damn Lockwood boy,smiling at him,just being with Tyler instead of him.

Yes the worst thing that Klaus felt was the pain of realization that she will not come,she will not save him,he cannot be saved.

But then again there was that little fraction of his consciousness that keep on telling him:

**_Anybody capable of love is capable of being saved._**


	5. Why and mates

Caroline was sitting in Klaus studio staring at the half finished painting of the city. It was like looking at Klaus soul and the fact that she understands him freak her out a little.

It was lonely, dark, angry...but there was something that she didn`t see before-fear and hope.

What Caroline wanted more than anything was to be out there and look for Klaus but instead she found herself locked in his studio,damn Elijah!When she gets out of here he will hear her.

However while sitting in this room Caroline realised two things,first they were right it will bring them more trouble if Celeste find out about her and second she was in love with Niklaus bloody Mikaelson.

Sitting here while he was who knows where probable in pain made her realised that she never in her life loved somebody like she love Klaus.

She never really loved Damon. She just wanted him to choose her. It was supposed to be a one time thing and after it she would never see him. Obviously it didn`t turn out like she planed however she does not regret it. Damon made her the person she is today and even thought she hated him for things he did to her she forgive him. He is not her favourite person and he never will be but she knows he is sorry, he proved that by saving her life times and times again.

Matt. She thought that she loved him but the truth is she simply needed him. She was insecure little human and he wasn`t over Elena so they used each other. Matt and her, they are better off as friends and they always will but,it was worth it. She was happy for that little time they had.

As for Tyler. He was not her friend and she does not think he ever will be,he is her first love but that love is not even close to the one she felt for Klaus. At the beginning it was nice,they were in a similar situation, both going through the transition and it was perfect. He wanted her, not Elena and she fell for him but then...

An arrogant, selfish, psychotic original hybrid showed up and even thought she would not ever tell him that she fell for him harder than she thought it was possible. He gave her a reason to live and she stayed with Tyler because she wasn`t strong enough to resist was never doubt in her unbeating heart that she loved him. Her brain was the problem but she is not in denial anymore.

Hayley was right. She was lying to everyone and to herself and that stops now.

"Caroline!"Hayley stopped her train of thoughts and brought her back to reality.

"Sorry,I was thinking."she answered to irritated werewolf.

"Bonnie found Kol he is spying Celeste. Elijah and Marcel are playing her game and I am pretty sure Bonnie is catatonic, it freaks me out a little."

"She is on the other side mentally but physically she is here so..."

"I figured that much. I am leaving, I`m going to live with my family..."the wolf started

"In a Bayou?" Caroline said looking at her like she don`t believe her.

"That is where my family is and I never have one so...yeah I`ll live on a bayou."Hayley said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms

"Look Hayley I don`t care. I am glad that you find family although I don`t like your methods. But don`t expect me to hug you or congratulated you."

"And I don`t. I came here to tell you that I am leaving because I am feeling guilty but contrary to your belief not about Tyler or hybrids. I feel guilty about you and Klaus."

"There is not me and Klaus"

"But there will. I know that because I know you two are mates"

"What!?"

"I know this since the day I saw the two of you together. Tyler didn`t see it because he didn`t want to but I did, and I am feeling guilty because it`s one thing sleeping with someone's boyfriend but mate..."Hayley said looking at Caroline.

"You are lying"she said glaring at the little wolf

"No, I am not. But it doesn't matter if you believe me anyway. You`ll feel it soon enough. We just found out that Rebekah and Marcel summoned Mikael last time they were in New Orleans, so what do you think Klaus will do once he found out."

"He is going to kill them."she answered and then suddenly started to screaming"AHHHHH! What the hell is happening to me."

"I told you ,you can feel him, his emotions, his pain. The fact you just started it means dagger is out of his body."

"What dagger. Daggers don`t work on him. And how come I didn`t feel anything while I was in Mystic Falls?"she asked barely breathing from pain.

"You need to lay down. I˙ll go find someone you don`t hate to watch over you"she said and turned to leave when Caroline stoped her.

"Hayley!"she shouted not really knowing the why"I don`t hate you. I just don`t like you."she finished and smile weakly.

* * *

Bonnie opened her eyes coming back from the other side. Kol smirked at her. She could still see him and she wanted to smile at him but instead she rolled her eyes.

"My brother is coming little witch. I know is hard to part eyes of this handsome body"he said pointing to himself"but my siblings are in trouble darling."

Bonnie turned her head around and saw Elijah and Marcel coming in the room.

"They are in influenza sanatorium"Bonnie and Elijah said at the same time.

"Well then lets go!"Marcel exclaimed impatiently

"You two go.I am going to visit Monique Deveraux and start our plan."she said and begin to walk toward the door."Elijah, before you leave make sure Caroline doesn`t follow."saying that she left.

"Come on Marsellus and lets hope we are not late"

* * *

Rebekah run down the stairs in the room destroyed in fire. She did not have where to escape and she could hear her brothers' steps coming down the same stairs with no hurry.

_"Why would he have to hurry anyway she could barely breathe let a long run_"she thought.

"Tired already?"he ashed coming in her sight

"I know how much you enjoy the chase."she answered"I`ll sooner deny you the pleasure"

"Well then I`ll take my pleasures in other ways"he said coming closer"No more daggered in the box for you, you`ll long for another dagger offer this..."he raised the right hand which held Papa Tundes knife to his face looking it carefully"will be far less merciful how to describe exactly what this blade does"

"You don`t have to do this Nik."

"Enough. When I plug this in your heart it will be like living hell which I found you deserve considering your betray."

"Just do it."she said to tired to even breathe

"What? Are you not going to beg?"he said pushing her through the wall"What would your father think of you?"

Rebekah took the pipe which lies next to her and stood up hitting him with it. Once...twice and soon he was on his knees smirking.

Then everything happened so fast she could barely realised it. Before she knew what was happening she was on the floor. He was about to plug the knife at her heart when Marcel appeared trying to stop him.

Klaus got rid of him like of an annoying fly throwing him across the room."Marcel how nice of you to join us. Her punishment wouldn`t be complete without you."

He was just about to plug that stupid knife in Rebekah`s heart when Elijah comes behind him and plug it in his instead.

There were tears in Klaus eyes. His brother and his sister betray him. He know way Elijah did it, he was protecting Rebekah he understood that, he would blame him if he didn`t but it still hurt.

But Rebekah, his baby sister, the little girl that didn`t want to sleep without him because she was scared of thunder, the girl that stood up for him went against Mikeal even when they were humans, the woman that stayed with him for the 1000 years even thought he hurt her again, and again.

"GO! Both of you! GO!"Elijah said and Klaus could feel the dagger in his heart going deeper and all he could think is why!? Why did she do this? And what did he do to push her into it?

* * *

"Nooooo!"Caroline screamed once again waking Hayley up in the process. The wolf fell asleep in the chair next to the bed when Caroline finally stopped feeling Klaus` pain.

"What happened?"she asked worriedly

"I can`t feel him anymore..."Caroline said face completely blank


	6. Chapter 6

**_Pronadji srce koje ce te voleti kad si najgori i ruke koje ce te cuvati kad si najslabiji.-Žarko_**_ Laušević_

* * *

Klaus comes to conscience after some time. He does not know for how long was he out but he could still feel unbearable pain. Again.

Then it hit him. A familiar smell. One he will never forget, one that is engraved in his memory. He did not want to open his eyes, he was to afraid his mind is playing tricks on him. He was afraid that if he open his eyes she will not be here.

The pain in his abdomen was getting worst and he shivered when he felt it. Soft, gentle touch on his skin that followed the outlines of his tattoo.

He opened his eyes and saw Caroline Forbes .She was lying next to him, her eyes closed, hair mused up and he could see traces of mascara on her cheeks. She was crying. Why?

"Caroline."he said faintly.

She opened her beautiful blue-green eyes and he could see they were red and puffy from crying. She stood up and looked at him sending him a warm smile."I`ll call Elijah to get that thing out of you."she said and turned to leave.

"He won't."Klaus could barely spoke.

"Well, then I will do it myself, but I am not letting him leave you like this!"she told him without turning back to look at his, now almost, happy smile. If only he did not have this dagger in his chest he could show her how truly happy he is.

"Why?"he asked looking at his blond angel hopping that,for once,he will like the answer.

She stayed silent for a couple seconds, hours really if you ask Klaus, not turning her face to him and he could nearly see her tears.

Moving hands to her face she wiped the tears away and turned to him giving him her best Miss Mistic Fals smile."My reasons are quite selfish, really."

At her words his face fell. Of course. He was stupid to think she would come for him. She came because she and her good for nothing friends are a part of his bloodline. She came to save their lives not his. She could not care less he was in pain.

"You can show me the world If you can`t leave the bed."at that she smiled. Real smile not the fake one she used to give him when she distracting him. Not the one she had when she was with Tyler while secretly wishing its his arms at around her waist.

No,this smile is the one she rarely gave to anybody, but it was the same one she had that day on Miss Mystic Falls Pageant when he read her her own application, the same one she give him when he come back for her graduation.

And then he realised it. He got the girl, as Damon would put it. Caroline Forbes, the only girl he ever loved finally gave in to him, and for real this time, not just for scandalous sex in the woods.

Yes. She is the only one he loved. Now that he met her he knows he had never really loved Tatia. He wanted her to choose him so he would have something every other man wanted. He thought he was in love with his brothers girl because he wanted to be better than him. He needed to have something perfect,Elijah wants.

Is that really that bad?

After Tatia, that stupid, useless harlot, he never really wanted to love again. Like he was waiting for this blonde beauty to come into his life.

He really did not care but since the moment he saw her he felt drawn to her like a moth to a light. Or vampire to a blood might be a better metaphor. And he just could not let her die...

_Wait. No. That is not possible._ He thought looking at gorgeous blonde that seems hurt but his silence.

He was such an idiot. While he was lost in his thoughts he completely ignored her. She probably think he moved on. God she is probably already imagining him with Hayley or worse, maybe even doppelgänger...

"Caroline..."he started but she stopped him

"You don`t have to tell me anything. You moved on I totally get it. I mean it sucks for me but I`ll get over it. I ..."

"Caroline..."he stopped her and smiled warmly"I did not move on."he simply said flinching at the pain that caused him. He tried really hard not to show it,but somehow she know.

"let`s get that thing out of you and then we will talk. "she said and turned to leave. While she was opening the door he saw her hold her hand on her chest. To be precise at the same spot he felt pain and he knew it.

Caroline Forbes is his mate. There was a faint smile forming on Klaus face and not even pain could stop it.

* * *

Bonnie Bennet was standing at the cemetery where 1000 of the witches were buried during last 500 years. She could see her Grams that smiled at her, Emily who just nodded to her politely, Tessa, that's looked quite bored, and hundreds and hundreds of unfamiliar faces, even Ester.

But she was looking only at one person.

Kol Mikealson was smirking at her; ignoring angry glares his mother was giving him obviously not happy with the idea of her son coming back to a land of the living.

" Stare all you want mother. Doesn't change a thing."he said and winked at Bonnie.

She wanted to roll her eyes really hard but she couldn`t. Instead she smiled at him, a generous smile.

"How dare you..."Ester started but a dark skin women who was apparently Ayana stopped her.

"Enough."she said with authority that only Bennet witch can have in voice."Bonnie it is nice to finally meet you child. I am proud of you. You are a true Bennet."

"I fail to see that but sure."Emily said

"I said enough .we are witches not racist."

"Who died and made you a boss?"Tessa asked annoyed

The five of them-Tessa, Ayana, Emmily, Grams and Ester started to fight. Ester and Emily were against vampires, only Emily did not want them all gone-just Mikaelson and Salvatores, Grams and Ayana were saying vampires do not deserve to die because they had some bad experiences-they even stated Damon is changed, while Tessa just did not like being told what to do.

Bonnie was just looking at them not believing that four of the most powerful witch is in the world and her Grams are bickering like a bunch of school girls.

"Amazing, isn't it."Kol said coming closer to her so she can almost feel his breath on her face.

"Quite"she said looking between his lips and eyes.

Get it together Bennet,you have a boyfriend. The one you love so much that you died for. Literally.

* * *

Hayley was sitting in the library waiting for Elijah. She was thinking about everything that happened to her since she come to this town.

She found out she is pregnant,fell for original vampire,found her family, and fiance apparently, and what really surprised her she had a semi normal conversation with the mate of the guy that knocked her up.

"Hayley."she heard Elijah`s voice and turned her back to the window she was staring through.

"Elijah."she said acknowledging his presence with a nod of her head.

There was an awkward silence for some time until she break it.

"I am leaving."

"To live with the wolves?"he asked already knowing the answer

"Yes."

"It's probably for the best. Niklaus is not in his right mind now."he said calmly and Hayley heart broke.

"Probable."she nodded. She was hurt by his attitude but she stayed quiet. Before he could break her heart anymore than it already is Caroline come in the room.

"He woke up. Can we get that horrible thing out of him now?"she asked impatiently.

"Of course Caroline."he said and left the room. Hayley followed but Caroline got in her way.

"What?"

"**He was in love with Katherine for 500 years and she just died him a break**."she said and left as well.

* * *

Rebekah and Marcel were sitting in the car on the exit of the town.

"We have to leave and hide."Rebekah said to him not understanding why is he acting like this.

"We can`t. I cannot leave her here."he said annoyed by her stubbornness.

"Marcel..."she started

"Hey"he stopped her and took her hand"Look at will be fine.I won`t let him hurt you."

"We need to hide."

"And there is only one way we do that without having to look over our shoulders whole our life. I don`t want that for you. I want you to be happy and you won`t if you have to run again."

"So we stay and what? there are 3 of them and we don`t even know which one to kill."

"Then we kill all of them."he said kissing her forehead.

She smiled and felt her phone buzz. it was a message from Elijah

_Caroline is in town-E _

"Marcel you did not tell me vampire barbie is in town."

"Who?"he asked confused

"Caroline Forbes."

"Oh yeah,the baby vampire,she helped us find the two of ?"

"This...This changed everything."she said kissing him gently.

* * *

Caroline heard screaming from Klaus bedroom and felt like she will faint from pain. She shook her head and started to lose her balance.

However,before she could fall she felt someones hands around her.

"Are you ok?"the blond woman asked her preventing her from falling.

"Yes. Thank you..."Caroline smiled"sorry I do not know your name."

"Camille O`Connell. But call me Cami."


	7. I have faith in you

_**Svi mi putujemo snovima. Svi smo putnici na autoputu života. Skitnice na kolovozu cežnje. Beskucnici u domu ljubavi. Borci u ratu tuge. Izgubljeni tražimo. Neshvaceni shvatamo. Nevoljeni volimo. Nesigurni se nadamo. I svi smo isti. I svi smo razliciti. **_

_**-Zarko Laušević-**_

* * *

"It is nice to meet you Cami. My name is Caroline."she said while sitting down. If this continues any longer she will actually start to believe this stupid story werewolf slut told her.

"What brings you here. I did not see you around."The older blonde asked and suddenly the young vampire did not like her that much.

"I am...visiting friend."vampire answered feeling that pain eases but it was still agonisingly strong."Klaus"she added and took a deep breath. They were definitely not friends.

"Klaus doesn`t have friends...Are you sure you are OK. You don`t look fine to me."Human asked worry in her voice. Caroline looked up at her and felt wave of jealousy hit her. The girl had blond here, green eyes...she looked like an older version of Caroline and baby vampire did not like that at all.

"So...how you know Klaus?"all she could see right now was Klaus kissing this human girl and she was not happy.

"He compelled me to go out with Marcel, to spy on him and write his memoirs...I just found out about that actually thanked to Divine, she lifted it."

"Oh...that sound like Klaus." she said feeling better already "Who`s Divina. I keep hearing the name but no one really talks about her."

"A witch, she went through a lot during the last year. But she died, in harvest, and we had to let it happen so no one really talks about that."she answered and then there was an awkward silence. They did not want to break it but suddenly the older blond said"I know who you are?"

"You do?"

"Memoirs remember. He mentioned you once or twice. Never really talked about you but he said your name."

"Really?"Caroline asked her heart beating faster.

"Yeah...I mean,he was talking about Tatia"Cami started and Caroline frowned when she mention first known doppelgänger what causes human to smile "and then he stopped and I thought he was being dramatic but I saw his face...He looked like human to me first time since I found out about...you know...he said"I thought I loved her but I didn`t, not like Caroline." .Then he just stared at me for a couple of minutes and told me to go home. The thing is we were in my house."she finished and they both laughed.

"Well if isn't this a surprise. I was sure you gonna kill each other."comes Hayley's annoying voice from the door.

"Didn't you say you are going to leave?"Caroline asked rudely and apparently Hayley took that as an invite.

"When you met me for the first time you wanted to tear me apart and look at this...laughing together."she said smirking at Caroline.

"Well I can tell she is a nice person. For you every inch of my body was screaming Whore. Still does."

"You do know that five minutes ago you gave me a dating advice!"she said leaning against the wall and soon vampire Caroline saw in the kitchen come in as well.

"Josh!"Camil said and hugged him but Caroline ignored that for a minute.

"Yeah I was really happy you were leaving and it was more for Elijah benefit than yours."vampire said standing up and Josh took Camis hand and turned to leave the room.

"Stay."Hayley said "I might need help."

"You think I would hurt a pregnant woman. I hate you and want nothing more than snapping your neck but I would never do that. I am not you."

"Excuse me .But when have I ever done something that horrible that can be compared to killing..."the wolf stopped when she saw Caroline face.

Again there was silence but more awkward than ever .And Caroline doesn't like silence.

"So I am Josh .Klaus hates me because I betrayed him .I was compelled to work for him..."he started talking obviously not liking silents any more than Caroline.

"Caroline."she said offering him a hand which he gladly accepted while Cami shook her head."You remind me of myself I can`t stand silence either."she added and everybody laughed.

Whan Caroline turned to doors she saw Hayley with Elijah and rolled her eyes.

"So do you two go to college?"she asked and sat down.

* * *

"You are still here."Elijah stated calmly looking at mother of his niece.

"Jackson will pick me up soon but I have to talk with Caroline first about the mate thing .Unfortunately she is in I-hate-you mood again. Not that I can blame her, we don`t get along."

"Hayley..."he started but she stopped him.

"Don`t. I get it Elijah. I am carrying your brother's child and you love him to much to do this to him. I feel something for you but I don`t really know what. Right now we all need to be a family and that is what I wanted whole my life."hearing a car she turned to leave but not before saying"Good luck with getting him not to kill Rebekah. I like her."

"Hayley!"he said and she stopped not turning to him .He did not said anything for a couple of second,it seemed like hours to her but than he did.

"I...be safe"he finished and left.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before leaving the room as well.

"You OK?"Jackson asked taking her bags from the hall.

" I will be."

* * *

Klaus stood up from the bed and started to dress when Caroline came into the room.

"I met Camil. She seems nice."she said leaning against the door.

"Good for you."he said putting his T-shirt on.

"And Josh,oh,you are not killing him by the way."

He stayed quite and finished dressing up while she did not move an inch.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."he said going to the table and taking a figure he hid the white oak stake in. Braking it he went to the door but she stopped him."Move. I do not want to hurt you but I will."

She simply took his free hand in hers and kiss his forehead .He swallowed hard.

"I'll wait here."she said letting go of his hand and walked away from him to the bed.

"You won't try to stop me?"he asked quietly.

"I don't think I can."she stated simply and sat down"The truth is no one can. Except you. She is your sister and she tried to have you killed. There is nothing I can say do make it go away. I can stay here and go on and on about why it is wrong but it won`t stop you from wanting to kill her."hearing those words cause him to turn to her.

"But if it makes any difference I don't think you'll do it .No I know you won`t." with that she stood up and walked to him gently touching his face, wiping away tears he didn't realised he had."You remember the pain you felt while you were staring in your brothers corpse in Gilbert home. You will not feel that again."

He was waiting for her to continue, closing his eyes and enjoying her touch"not because you will turn it off, or because you will still be too angry but because you won't do it."

"I will,do not doubt me."he said still to angry with his sister to think about anything but shoving stake in her heart,breaks it like she did with his.

"I don't. I have complete faith in you. Just not about the same thing you want me to believe in."

"Well, you will be disappointed ."he said and left his room not turning back once to look her showing how much her words mean exactly .Only Caroline and his brother could think that there is enough good in him for forgiveness.

"Klaus!"he heard Camil screaming after him but did not bother stopping. He knew she was right behind him but he did not care. She was not the blond he wanted to follow him but he knew this was for the best. Killing Rebekah in front Caroline would not be good at all.

* * *

**So from here everything went like in episode because I liked it and if I wrote it I'll just destroy it and no one wants that.**

* * *

He opened the door and found her on his bed, sleeping. He takes off his shirt and shoes lying next to her. In same second she opened her eyes and come closer to him putting her head on his chest.

"You were right. I couldn't do it .In moment I saw her she was my sister again. I let her go. She left."

"She'll be back."she said closing her eyes once more"Oh and Klaus"

"Yes sweetheart"

She looked up at him, their faces close, their lips almost touching"I told you so!"she said and giggled and he couldn't help it. He laughed with her for a few second before kissing her like his life depend on it.

* * *

**So there is no Kol and Bonnie in this chapter but that is because I just cannot or Beremy?**

**What do you think?Kennet or Beremy?**

XD


End file.
